Keeping It All To Yourself
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: Mikoshiba Seijuro is an interesting character indeed.
1. Chapter 1

It was early April in Iwatobi and it was at the Samezuka natatorium and Mikoshiba Seijuro, the sexy captain with the luscious fire-resistant hair, was timing the fellow students on the swim team. Seiiuro was 18 years old but could pass as someone who was old enough to drink in the United States due to his spectacularly handsome features that created the stunning figure of masculinity that he was. His cute cheek bones and jawline which created an adorable smile. His amber eyes that could melt your heart. His husky voice that made you want to throw your arm around his head and plant a kiss on this nice lips of a rosy pink.

The further down you explored his body, the more likely you were to get hard or wet. His slightly long but muscular neck lead to his bony clavicles which here perfect for leaving sweet kisses on and for slightly sucking on in order to give him so pleasure. His shoulders were enough to rival those on sculptures of famous Renaissance artists and were a sign of all of the redhead's virility, and man, was there a lot of it. Those muscles were worthy enough to participate in a bodybuilding contest and he would probably win, too. The amount of admirers he had because of them!

His chest...those amazingly sculpted piece of flesh and muscles after perfecting his sport with the utmost vigor was enough to make most people jealous. He had the temerity and strength to persevere through practically enough with the heart that he had in that chest of his.

Further down was the area that had the most interest: his groin and ass. The plump buttchrrks that he had that richly felt the tight spandex fabric of the tiny speedo that clung to his ass as if it were a glove to fill that rich gluteus maximus that was beyond impressive. The speedo wrapped around the Crack which hid his tiny little asshole that was tight enough to practically break a diamond. The ass that he had was enough to make all the male swimmers on the team to glance at it at least once. You could toss a stone at it and it was so firm that it wouldn't wobble ad if it had cellulitis because it was firm and it was so tantalizing, practically begging to be spanked by the nearest person who was lucky enough to press their luck.

His groin...his family hewels. The parts of a man that were necessary to create human life and provide intense pleasure that would be enough to make you cry in pure ecstasy as he hit all those spots that made you feel like you could take on anything in the world due to the feeling of confidence that you were left with...delicious. The way that the stretched the fabric of his black speedo forward with three bulges: one for the penis and two for each testicle, the very source of all his virility and regulation if his hormones...amazing. His crotch was so beautiful and it was enough to sweat more than being out in the hot sun in Phoenix...he was living proof that men could be beautiful.

"How did I do, buchou?" Asked a boy as he approached his sexy captain, meeting the captain with his plain green eyes.

"Hmm. You improved by a few hundredths of a second, but your technique was a bit flawed," admitted Seijuro as he sadly shook his head slowly. "Allow me to show you how it is done. "

The captain approached the now empty lane, getting on the starting block. His ass was in the air, tainting some of the boys of the sideline and he soon jumped in after demonstrating the proper technique and effortlessly swam with the utmost precision as he made his way back to the beginnjg, getting out and with glistening pecs said,

"There. Nothing to it." He then said, "I'm going to change and get dressed. Keep practicing and I will be out shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Seijuro was in the locker room, taking off his swimsuit. He slid the tiny fabric of the speedo which brushed against his pubic hairs and then his dick and balls before it finally was on the ground, leaving him completely nude in the locker room. He headed towards the shower and began to clean himself off, starting off with his beautiful arms which glistened majestically with the water and the light shining off of the droplets that made their way down this gorgeous male. Seijuro got his soap which smelled like spring showers and began to wash his smooth armpits that had absolutely zero hair because he shaved them very frequently. In fact, because of the fact that he wore swim briefs, he had a lot more body hair to shave which at times was a bit frustrating.

He covered his groin with the soap, lathering up his nether regions and moaned softly at how good it felt. He moved it down to his asshole and got it all clean, making sure that every single square inch of his body was squeaky clean. He loved how the shower felt and in ten minutes, he was done. He normally took about ten minutes to shower, depending on how he felt, it could take even up to 15 minutes. He grabbed his towel and started drying his hair and then went to the bench where his locker was and started to get dressed. He grabbed his black boxer briefs and put his left leg in first and then stepped in with his right foot and brought them up to where they belonged. He put on his white school suit and had a blue t-shirt underneath it and was then greeted by a group of students.

"Mikoshiba-senpai, where are you going?" asked one of them as he watched the redhead leave the room.

"I have to tend to a doctor's appointment and then I'm going shopping," he answered as he left. "I'll be back before curfew."

It was already 4 o'clock, but he was able to get an appointment at 4:30, which was a bit odd, but he was nonetheless lucky to get it. He finally made his way to the train station and in 15 minutes, he got to place with the doctor. He signed his name in and before he knew it, he was in the back room having all his signs checked and was made sure that he was healthy. He smiled when everything turned out okay and he left the doctor's and decided to go get some more underwear because one day in the laundry room at Samezuka, someone accidentally spilled bleach on Sei's underwear and it ate through the fabric and left large holes. He thought he could wear them, but one day in class, it felt like they were about to completely ripped and he soon threw them away when he had the chance.

Seijuro got to a clothes shop and headed towards the men's clothing and eventually found the underwear. He saw the various kind they had: regular boxers, which he hated wearing since they didn't provide any support for his groin and the fabric generally wasn't that comfortable anyway. He saw briefs, but the style looked too child-like, kinda like the kind he wore when he was six or seven. Boxer briefs were a bit high, but he decided to get a pair, but when he pulled out the kind that had a pack of four black ones, he saw that someone had hidden something back there. With an arched eyebrow, he took it out and saw that it was a pack of men's assorted bikinis and even a bonus thong. They were for his size, too!

He made sure that no one was looking (not that it would ultimately matter because the cashier would handle them) and headed up to pay for them. He thought this would be so weird to buy, but he hardly ever came to this store and he had the option of shopping online in the future if he desired. He handed them to the cashier, a girl of about his same age and she had a blush as she scanned the items. He took out 2500 yen to pay for them and soon left, having no clue what was going through her head as she scanned them.

Seijuro finally got back to his dorm with his underwear in his backpack and soon pulled up the chair and started to work on his calculus homework when his roommate came in.

"Oi, Mikoshiba," said the figure whose name was irrelevant, but he was not a swimmer, though. He actually played golf. Yes, golf, a sport that left you with a body that had as much sex appeal as a pile of kitty litter that had never been cleaned. A.k.a., none. But this guy was different. He was 5'4 (162.5 cm) and about 115 lbs (52.2 kg) and had dark green hair with a hairstyle that was almost the same as Ash Ketchum's from Pokemon.

"Oh...it's you," said Seijuro, not bothering to even use his roommate's name. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and a few of my friends and pick up some girls. Wanna go with us?"

"Normally, I would say yes. Definitely. But I have an exam I need to prepare for," said Seijuro, which technically wasn't a lie, but it was next week.

"Okay, then, maybe some other time?" asked the roommate as he cracked his knuckles and sighed with satisfaction.

"Yes, definitely!" said Seijuro. "Wait, curfew is in two-and-half hours."

"Yeah, but it'ls just a date with a girl my friend knows; I'll be back about quarter till 8," reassured the roommate as he left. Seijuro got up and immediately locked the door. He was going to have a little bit of fun now that the other was gone.


End file.
